Chatastrophe
by Fictionxrality
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand des capitaines du gotei se transforme en chat? Beaucoup de problème, et peut être la solution à une trahison plus ancienne. YORUSOI
1. Chapter 1

One shot yorusoi

Pour le bien de cette fan fiction, Yoruichi se transforme en un chat mâle.

Kyoraku se trouvait en face de trois de ces capitaines kuchiki, hitsugaya et fon. Chacun d'entre eux était très sérieux et minutieux dans leur travail. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour executé cette mission , il fallait qu'ils aide la famille ngeru pour déplacer l'une de leurs reliques jusqu'aux temple se trouvant dans les montagne au Nord. Les trois capitaines s'inclinèrent après avoir reçut leur mission et partirent escorter la relique. Et bien sur tous ne se passa pas exactement comme prévus, un groupe d'homme masqué s'attaqua au convois et dans la confusion qui s'en suivis la relique fut ouverte. Lorsque les trois capitaines ce furent occupé des énemis plutot facilement, ils se dirigère vers la cariole transportant la relique, lorsqu'il ouvrir la cariole une grande lumière blanche les éblouis et tous devint noir...

Quelques heures plus tard à la quatrième division.

Le lieutenant kotetsu arriva dans le grand hall après avoir fini ces visites, là elle vis tout un attroupement qui murmuré a pleine vitesse comme si ils avaient peur de ce faire prendre. En passant elle compris quelque mots , "oui en chat", elle allée lers demander ce qu'il c'érait passé quand Unohanna l'appella et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre du fonds où devait ce trouvé les trois capitaines qui avait été ramener en urgence plus tôt ce matin.

Lorsqu'elle entrairent dans la salle, isane crut tout d'abord à une blagues à la place des trois capitaines ce trouvant trois chat. L'un était un chat siamois, avec sont pelage crème et ces yeux bleu sans oublié les taches noir qui recouvrais ces pattes comme des gants donner une impression de noblesse et de dédain tout à la fois c'était byakuya. Le deuxième était un chat blanc, ou plutot un chaton blanc au poil long et aux yeux vert ne pouvait être que toshiro. Le troisième et dernier chat était une femelle donc c'était soi fon. Elle n'était pas totalement adulte avec une fourrure d'un gris perle et aux yeux d'argent. Cette dernière était encore endormis sur un côté du lit.

Isane ce tourna vers Unohanna pour reçevoir une explication, celle-ci lui donna tout en souriant doucement.

\- ce sont bien nos trois capitaines, ils ont était transformer par la relique du clan ngeru qu'il transporter ce matin, pour le moment nous cherchons à pouvoir communiquer avec eux mais ils semble qu'ils ne comprennent pas notre language.

Tandis qu'elle parlait aucune des deux ne remarqua le réveil de la chatte grise. Elle s'étira avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il ce trouvais autour d'elle, byakuya était assis sur l'oreillé droit comme un i la queue battante, hitsugaya se trouvait derrière lui regardant attentivement l'appendice tout en se mettant en position d'attaque. Soi fon descendit du lit et s'approcha de la porte mais les deux femmes lui barrais la route vers la sortie. D'un seul coup un miaulement de douleurs retentis, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le lit et virent byakuya miauler pitoyablement tandis que toshiro s'attaquer à sa queue. Les deux medecins ce précipitèrent pour les séparer. Soi fon en profitat pour se précipité vers la porte et en dehors de la chambre. Elle courus le long du couloir et déboucha dans les jardins. Soi s'apprétait à s'enfuire quand un bruit attira son attention, se tournant vers la source du bruit, elle découvrit un jeune ecureuil traversant la pelouse. Soi fon se mis immédiatement en chasse, oubliant toutes fuites. Dans la chambre après avoir séparer byakuya et toshiro, les deux femmes remarquèrent l'absence du capitaine de la seconde division. Ce retournant elle virent la porte ouverte comprenant que la chatte avais fuit par là, elle se précipièrent vers la sortie, elle n'eurent néanmoins pas à allé bien loin car elle se retrouvèrent très vite dans le jardin et devant une scène totalement incongrue.

Soi fon se trouvais toujours dans le jardin a pisté l'écureuil, son corps était aplatit contre le sol et elle allée se jeté sur sa proie quand Unohanna et Isane apparurent surprenant l'écureil et le faisant fuir vers le cerisier le plus proche. Soi fon se jeta à sa poursuite et grimpa le tronc après l'écureuil mais n'étant pas tout à fait habitué à sa nouvelle condition, elle glissa d'une branche et tomba de l'arbre.

Soi atterie dans un tas de feuille morte, les envoyant vollée dans tous les sens. Sortant du tas en secouant la tête pour se remettre de sa chute, soi vit toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait fait vollée en tombant et ne réfléchissant pas elle se jeta sur les feuilles volant dans l'idée de toutes les attraper.

Isane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Soi fon le capitaine de la seconde division était entrain de joué avec des feuilles mortes après avoir coursé un écureuil! Elle était en état de choc et n'en sortie que quand elle entendis un petit rire à côter d'elle. Regardant son capitaine avec curiosité, elle lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire. Unohanna se tourna vers elle toujours souriante et lui répondit :

\- c'est juste que je trouve la façon d'agir de Soi fon très mignone, c'est étonnant si on considère sa personnalité de départ.

Mignone? Pensa Isane, maintenant que son capitaine lui avait fait remarqué, elle vit à quel point soi avait l'air d'un enfant ou dans ce cas ci d'un chaton. Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes soi fon joué jusqu'a ce que Unohanna s'avance et attrape Soi par la peau du cou pour la ramener dans la chambre. Ce faisant soi donna l'image même de l'innocence, les oreilles couchée sur le crâne, les pupilles dilatée et la queue entre les jambes elle se laissa ramener sans protester dans la chambre. En les regardant s'éloigner Isane ne put retenir un petit rire, en se rappellant l'air de la chatte qui était l'une des plus craint des capitaines du gotei 13.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre Unohanna déposa soi fon sur le lit où dormaient roulée en boule byakuya et toshiro. Soi fon passa à côter de ses collègues pour allé se cache sous l'oreillé le laissant que ces deux yeux gris apparaitre. Unohanna poussa un soupir avant de sortir, ce disant que ces chats aller posé beaucoup de problèmes. Elle rejoignit Isane dans le hall et lui demanda d'envoyer un message à Yoruichi pour lui demander de venir après tout la jeune femme était capable de se transformer en chat peut être qu'elle pourrais les aidées avec toute cette affaire.

Urahara shoten...

Yoruichi était sous sa forme de chat entrain de dormir, rien de tel qu'une sieste au soleil pour recharger ses batteries et oublié se drôle de sentiments qui la suivait depuis se matin. Un sentiments étrange comme si il allais se passer quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas a savoir si ce qui allait ce passer était négatif ou positif. Elle se laissé allé dans ces réflexions quand elle entendit kisuke l'appeller, en grognant Yoruichi se leva et descendit du toit pour rejoindre son ami. Quand elle arriva dans le magasin elle trouva Isane assise devant une tasse de thé. Kisuke de l'autre côter de la table arboré un air grave.

Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Yoruichi.

Isane lança un regard à kisuke puis raconta à yoruichi les événements récents en excluant le passage de la fuite de Soi fon, ne voulant pas trop enfonçé le capitain de la seconde division et surtout éviter toute représaille. Elle termina toute fois par dire que leurs personnalité bien que présente était légérement altérée et qu'il avait perdue une grande partie de leurs inibition. Yoruichi resta sans voie quelque seconde alors que kisuke éclaté de rire.

Soi fon a été transformer en chat ainsi que byakuya et toshiro? Et vous avez besoins de moi pour communiqué avec eux? C'est une blague! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais devant l'air du lieutenant de la quatrième division yoruichi compris que c'était la véritée. Soi fon en chat, c'est fou pensa-t-elle. Elle poussa un soupir et demanda à Isane de la conduire auprès de soi fon loupant par la même occasion le regard que lui lança kisuke, un regard amusé mais aussi et surtout songeur. En effet se dernier avait remarquer le jeu de chat et souris auquel s'adonnait les actuels et anciens capitaines de la seconde division même si elles ne se rendaient compte de rien, cela risque d'être intéréssant pensa-t-il en faisant glissé son chapeau sur son visage, surtout si Soi perd ses inibition.

Yoruichi arriva avec Isane à la quatrième division, en passant elle remarqua le nombre de shinigami qui étaient venus pour essayer de voir les infortunés capitaines. Le lieutenant les conduisit jusqu'a la chambre des capitaines, vous êtes prête demanda-t-elle? Yoruichi lui sourit puis glissa le shoji avant d'entrer dans la chambre et d'être geler sur place par le spectacle qui l'attendait. Un chat siamois était sur les genoux de rukia et se frotter contre elle pour avoir le plus de calin possible tandis qu'un chaton blanc était entrain de rendre matsumoto chèvre en s'échappant à chaque fois qu'elle essayé de l'attrapé. Au son de la porte qui s'ouvrais les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers yoruichi et lui sourirent. Yoruichi observa les deux chat puis comprenant qu'aucun des deux était Soi fon, elle se mis à chercher du regard sa petite abeille. Ne la trouvant pas elle fronça les sourcils et allais demander ou elle était quand une boule de fourrure grise atteri sur sa tête avant de s'enfuir par la porte laissé ouverte.

Qu'est ce que...? Demanda-t-elle.

Matsumoto éclata alors de rire, oubliant quelques seconde son capitaine puis lui répondit:

-Ca yoruichi-san c'est le capitaine de la segonde division. Soi fon est la pire des trois. Elle est espiègle et ne laisse personne la touché, encore moins l'attrapé. elle est quasiment impossible à voir tellement elle est furtive et passe son temps à essayé de ce sauvé. On dirais que cette fois elle à réussi.

Matsumoto se remis à rire devant la tête que tirait yoruichi.

-Attend tu est entrain de me dire que la boule de fourrure grise qui vient d'utiliser ma tête comme tremplin c'est Soi fon et qu'elle vient de ce tirée par la porte?

-Exactement répondit matsumoto avant de recommençé sa bagarre avec son chaton de capitaine.

Yoruichi cligna des yeux deux fois avant de poussé un jurons et d'enlever ses vêtements, sans se soucié de la tête des trois femme présente avec elle dans la pièce, elle se transforma en chat et partie cherché son disciple. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs de la quatrième division mais ne put pas trouver une seule trace de sa petite abeille. Yoruichi décida alors de sortir, en arrivant devant la division elle aperçus du coin de l'oeil une petite taches grise disparaissant au tournant. Se précipitant dans cette direction, elle se retrouva devant une rue vide, Soi fon devait s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour disparaître aussi vite. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé sa trace elle ne la lacherait plus. Elle se mis à courir le plus vite poussible pour rattraper son élève, quand elle se retrouva à terre projeter par une masse arrivant de côter. Relevant la tête, elle n'eue que le temps de voir le bout de la queue de Soi avant que celle-ci ne s'enfuis à nouveau, et que yoruichi ne se lance à ça poursuite.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, à chaque fois que Yoruichi s'approcher de Soi fon celle-ci la faisait tomber et s'enfuyais tout en étant sûre que le chat noir la suiver bien. Yoruichi s'énervait de plus en plus et commençer à trouver se jeu de course-poursuite très énervant. Vers 5h du soir néanmoins elle perdit definitivement la trace du capitaine de la seconde division, épuisée elle se coucha sous l'ombre d'un cerisier pour dormir un peu.

Pendant ce temps notre capitaine commençer à ce fatigué, elle décida donc de rentré à la quatrième division pour se reposer. A peine arriver dans le batiment, elle fut intercepter par Unohanna qui la prenant dans ces bras, la ramena dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Matsummoto et Rukia levèrent la tête et sourir au capitaine en voyant Soi fon.

\- Alors comme ça Yoruichi-san à réussie à la rattraper ? Demanda Matsumoto.

Unohanna la regarda sans comprendre. Rukia lui vint en aide en lui expliquant la situation. Unohanna eue un petit sourir avant d'expliquer que Soi fon était revenue seule à la seconde division et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Yoruichi. Elle déposa Soi fon sur le lit puis sortit un collier de sa poche. Il était noir et porter un médaillon doré représentant le symbole de la seconde division, elle l'accrocha au cou du capitaine qui se mis en boule pour pouvoir dormir. Devant l'air ahurie des deux lieutenants Unohanna décida de leurs expliquer.

\- Comme le capitaine de la seconde division passe son temps à essayé de s'enfuir, je lui ai mis se collier pour qu'on puisse la reconnaître et donc que l'on évite de ramener ici tout les chattes grises du sereitei.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment là un papillon de l'enfer apparue et leurs demanda à toutes de rejoindre la grande salle pour une réunion d'urgence, elle devait aussi apporter les trois chat-capitaine avec elle.

Yoruichi fut reveiller par le même message et donc se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, tout en se demandant ce qui allait se passer quand Kyoraku apprendra qu'ils avait perdu la trace de Soi fon.

Quand Yoruichi arriva dans la grande salle, tout les capitaines était présent même ceux transformer en chat. En effet, byakuya se trouvais dans les bras de sa soeur et ronronner doucement, tandis que toshiro se trouver dans un panier à côter de Rangiku et essayé desesperement de s'enfuir. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Yoruichi fut Soi, elle était a sa place droite comme un i, la queue enrouler autour de ces pattes. Yoruichi ne put se retenir de sauter sur son élève devant tout les autres capitaines. A sa grande surprise Soi fon ne bougea pas et se laissa plaquer au sol, regardant Yoruichi innocement. Cette dernière ne crut pas une seule seconde à son manège et resta coucher sur Soi pour l'empêcher de fuir. Devant l'air totalement ahurie des capitaines, Yoruichi sentit qu'elle avait besoin de se justifier.

\- Elle m'a fait parcourrir tout le sereitei, 5 fois rien que cette après-midi, je m'assure juste qu'elle ne s'enfuis plus. Expliqua-t-elle.

Kyraku toussota légèrement pour cacher son fou-rire comme presque tout les autres capitaines puis decida de commençé la réunion. Yoruichi ne suivis la réunion que pendant les 5 premières minutes, Soi avais pendant se temps la changer de position pour en trouver une plus confortable. Lorsqu'elle fut correctement installer, elle posa sa tête sur une des pattes de Yoruichi puis s'endormit paisiblement. Yoruichi la regarda faire amuser puis rougis autant qu'un chat noir puisse rougir, en effet son élève était couchée sous elle et s'était endormis mais ce qui la déranger le plus était le faible ronronnement qui s'échapper de Soi fon pas assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent mais assez pour que Yoruichi l'entende. Le ronronnement de Soi fon eu l'effet d'une berçeuse pour sa maîtresse d'autant plus que la chaleur qui émaner du corps de soi n'aider pas, au bout de quelques minutes de vint combat contre le sommeil, Yoruichi finit par s'endormir en posant la tête sur son élève. Sa dernière penser avant de sombrer totalement dans le monde des rêves fut que même sous forme de chat, sa petite abeille sentais toujours le miel.

La réunion dura 3h et aucun des autres capitaines ne fit attention aux deux endormis, sauf Unohanna qui les regarder du coin de l'oeil avec un sourir amuser. Lorsque la réunion fut termier elle s'approcha des deux chats et les souleva pour les ramener à la seconde division. La seule réaction qu'elle eu fut un faible miaulement de la part de Yoruichi quand elle la sépara de son élève. Unohanna souris en voyant cela, elle aurai pourtant jurer que sa serait soi fon qui protesterais contre toutes séparation pas Yoruichi. Arriver au quartier de soi, elle les déposa toutes les deux sur le lits et s'en alla, avant de partir elle se retourna et vit Yoruichi le lever pour pouvoir se recoucher contre soi. En effet, ils allaient poser beaucoup de probleme mais peut être que cette transformation permettrait de résoudre les différents entre Yoruichi et Soi fon une bonne fois pour toutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoruichi se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose,elle cligna des yeux et tourna la tête la où était couché Soi la nuit dernière pour trouver l'emplacement totalement vide. Elle se leva d'un bon cherchant son élève du regard. Pas une seule trace. C'était impossible comment Soi avais put encore disparaître? Pensa-t-elle. Elle se précipita vers la sortie et en direction de la quatrième division souaitant demander de l'aide à Unohanna. Elle arriva rapidement aux quartier des capitaines et entra, et pour la deuxième fois e moins de 24h elle se retrouva geler sur place. Devant elle se trouvé byakuya et toshiro, tout deux entrain de manger un bol de poisson. Enfin bykuya manger (dévorer) le poisson , toshiro lui le sortait du bol pour le jeter sur matsumoto endormis a coter d'eux. Rukia regarder le spectacle du lit, retenant bravement un fou rire. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Yoruichi, elle lui fit signe de la suivre en dehors de la pièce.

Le chat la suivis et remarqua que rukia la conduiser plus profondement dans la quatrième division. Elle essayade demander à rukia où elle allais mais fut interrompue par un cri de douleurs provenant d'une des salles un peut plus loin dans le couloir. Les deux femmes s'y précipitèrent pour voir le seul et l'unique lieutenant de la seconde division coucher dans un lit, recouvert de traces de griffures. Il hurlait à chaque fois qu'une infirmière posait du désinfectant sur ses plaies. Cette dernière remarqua les deux femmes et leurs souris avant de s'exclamer:

\- Soi fon taicho est toujours capable d'envoyer son lieutenant ici malgrès son état.

Yoruichi et rukia se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rires.

\- tu veut dire que c'est soi fon taicho, sous la forme de chat à envoyer à l'hopital un lieutenant ? Demanda rukia.

L'infirmière acquiesa esperant ne pas eclater de rire. Au moment où Yoruichi aller demander ce qui c'était passer, elle entendit un petit tintement et Soi fon elle même entra dans la chambre suivis de Unohanna. Soi s'avança jusqu'à yoruichi puis s'assis près d'elle, avant de se tourner vers Unohanna. Celle-ci semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Devant l'air interrogateur de Rukia et yoruichi, elle décida d'expliquer un peut la situation:

\- Pour répondre à toutes vos questios, je vais commençer par ce qui est arriver à Omaeda, ou du moins ce que je suppose qu'il soit arriver d'après les témoignage que j'ai receuillis . Soi fon c'est réveiller tôt ce matin, elle à quitter sa chambre, laissant yoruichi dormir puis c'est diriger vers son bureau. Lorsqu'elle y ai arrivée, elle n'a vue personne. Elle est ressorti et s'est approcher d'un guarde. Ce dernier la reconnut à son collier et a donc suivis Soi lorsqu'elle lui en a fait signe.

Ne me demander pas comment je n'en sait rien.

Dit-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension de rukia, yoruichi ,elle, écouter attentivement.

\- Bref le guarde à suivis soi jusqu'à son bureau et lorsque la chatte c'est approcher du bureau de son second en miaulant. Il a compris qu'elle cherchait Omaeda, il l'a donc soulever et conduise jusqu'aux quartier du lieutenant.

Elle eu un sourir en coin quand elle vit la tête que tira yoruichi quand elle dit que le guarde avait transporter soi dans ses bras, ce qu'elle avait omis de préciser c'est qu'il avait finis dans un état semblabe à celui du lieutenant dès la seconde où il l'avais toucher. Il l'avais transporter sur 1mètres avant de la lacher et de lui faire signe de le suivre.

\- Ensuite, Soi est arriver au quartier de son lieutenant et l'à trouver endormis, elle l'a donc punis pour dormir aussi tard. Le guarde était partis nous avertir ( et se faire soigner ) pendant ce temps, quand je suis arriver. Soi était entrain de faire sa toilette devant la porte l'air de rien. Elle m'a suivis le reste de la matiner jusqu'à, il y a quelques minutes où elle s'est brusquement lever et est parti en courant. Je l'ai suivis et elle m'a conduit ici.

Les deux femmes acquisèrent puis se tournèrent vers Soi, elle faisait sa toilette et leva la tête quand elle sentis tout le regard sur elle. Soi arreta de se lécher la patte et se tourna vers yoruichi avant de miauler doucement. Celle-ci lui lança un regard perdu. Comprenant que le chat n'allais pas l'aider, elle se dirigea vers Unohanna, elle se leva sur ses pattes arrières, posa ses pattes avant sur Unohanna et miaula une deuxièment fois. Retsu sourit et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présente.

\- On dirais qu'elle à faim! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Elle n'a pas manger depuis ce matin? demanda yoruichi.

Unohanna, eu un petit sourir amuser.

\- Je pense qu'elle vous attendez pour déjeuner répondit-elle.

Cette réponse mit yoruichi mal à l'aise quand à rukia elle se retenais de ne pas exploser de rire devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Après tout il est plutôt rare de voir le capitaine de la seconde division demander quoi que se soit et encore plus le quemander. Le fait qu'elle était sous forme de chatte la rendais d'autant plus adorable, un adjectif que rukia n'aurais jamais utiliser pour la décrire auparavant. Si on rajouter à ça la tête que faisait Yoruichi quand Unohanna lui avait dit que soi fon l'avait attendue pour manger on avait vraiment un tableau aussi adorable que drôle.

**OK EVERYBODY I KNOW YHAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, VERY SHORT, BUT WHEN I SEE THE REVIEW FROM GUEST WHO ASK ME TO UPDATED, I CAN SAY NO, EVEN IF I HAVE NOT FINISH THIS CHAPTER CORRECTLY. THIS IS THE PREVIEW? THERE IS A LOT WICH IS GONA HAPPEN WHEN I WILL UPDATED NEXT TIME. IF YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW THAT HELP MY AND ENCOURAGE MY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! SEE YOU SOON**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Unohana conduisit donc tous ce petit monde dans son bureau où, elle servis deux assiettes pleines de viande pour que soi fon et yoruichi puissent manger. Soi fon renifla la viande pendant quelques secondes puis recula les oreilles couchées de dépit. Yoruichi quand à elle finis son plat rapidement et soupira en voyant que soi n'avait pas toucher au siens. Voyant la tête surprise que tirais Unohana et Rukia, elle sourit avant de leurs expliquer que soi détester la viande et ne manger que du poisson, apparemment cette préférence lui était rester.

Pendant que les deux femmes écoutaient les explications de Yoruichi, les oreilles de Soi se redressèrent d'un seul coup et dans son regard se mit a bruler une flamme de malice. Elle fit bien attention à ce que son collier ne fasse aucun bruit et s'enfuit discrètement par la porte. Lorsque Yoruichi se retourna vers elle, Soi avait disparu, encore. Elle ne put que laisser sortir un soupir d'exaspération, où était-elle encore fourrée? Décidément le capitaine de la seconde division était intenable. Elle se tourna vers Unohana et lui lança un sourire d'excuse avant de partir à la recherche de son élève.

Rukia ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant Yoruichi partir à la recherche de Soi visiblement exaspérée par sa conduite. Unohana lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle se permis donc de s'expliquer:

\- C'est juste que je trouve hilarant que pour une fois les rôles soient inverser. Yoruichi courre partout à la recherche de Soi qui, elle, s'amuse à vagabonder un peu partout. Si à cela on rajoute le fait que Soi et maintenant capable d'exaspéré Yoruichi on à un véritable retournement de situation, non?

Unohana la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de rire à son tour, en effet 'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Yoruichi quand à elle était à nouveau à la poursuite de son élève préférée, s'assit sur un mur pour réfléchir à l'endroit où soi avait bien put disparaître, elle commençait a trouver la situation beaucoup moins comique qu'au départ et regrettait le temps ou soi était humaine, c'était beaucoup moins compliqué.

Pendant ce temps là, Soi s'infiltrait au plus profond de la sixième division et enfin atteignit son objectif les jardin sde byakuya et plus précisément le bassin a koi. Sans attendre la jeune chatte ce plaça sur le pont et s'accroupit pour pouvoir attraper le premier poisson qui passerai à sa portée. Mais la jeune chatte faisait face à un problème de taille en effet elle ne pouvait pas atteindre l'eau d'où elle se trouvée. Elle se pencha donc un peut plus pour pouvoir les atteindre. Soi réussie assez facilement à sortir un koi de l'eau mais se faisant elle tomba et se retrouva trempé d'une moustache à l'autre. A peine fut-elle remontée sur le pont que quelqu'un lui vola sa prise et s'enfuit avec en criant Nya Nya! Soi ne voulant pas perdre son poisson se lança à la poursuite de ce drôle de chat que tout le monde connaît sous le nom de Yachiru. Cette dernière étant encore venue joué au chat et volé les Koi de byakuya pour les donner a jushiro. C'est donc une Yachiru courant dans les rues du sereitei en tenant un poisson dans les bras poursuivit par une Soi fon furieuse et trempée qui passèrent devant le mur où se trouver Yoruichi à grande vitesse.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux deux fois pour s'assurée qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée et s'élança à leurs poursuite intrigué. Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement a la treizième division et au bassin à Koi de Ukitake, celui-ci ouvrit des yeux rond devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Yachiru déguisé en chat trimballé un poisson qu'elle s'apprettait à jetée dans son bassin, soi fon la suivée de très près et voyant ce qu'elle allait faire bondit sur le lieutenant toutes griffes dehors juste pour être interceptée par Yoruichi sous sa forme de chat.

Les deux chat roulèrent dans la poussière jusqu'à s'arrêter un peut plus loin, pendant ce temps yachiru lança un dernier Nya et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la tête que tirait soi fon, elle était totalement adorable et donnée l'impression d'avoir perdue son joué préféré. Yoruichi quand à elle se releva et tourna la tête vers soi visiblement pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensée de sont comportement, mais elle s'arrêta devant l'air qu'arborée la jeune capitaine. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec soi mais cette dernière l'évita et ce dirigea vers Ukitake. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur il put remarquée qu'elle était trempée, il enleva donc son haori et commença a séché la chatte avec. Yoruichi elle était restée figée sur place ne comprenant pas pourquoi Soi l'avait rejetée quand elle avait essayé de s'approchée d'elle. Elle se repassa la scène dans sa tête et eu un dé clique, le poisson! Soi fon le voulais sûrement vu qu'elle n'avait pas put manger ce matin, elle devait être morte de faim. La pensée d'avoir empêcher sa petite abeille de manger alors que celle-ci l'avait attendue pour le faire rendit yoruichi inconfortable. Elle se tourna vers Ukitake qui séchait toujours Soi et lui dit de la retenir encore quelques minutes, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, et elle disparu en direction des cuisine de la treizième. Arrivée là-bas elle rencontra un cuisinier et après lui avoir expliquer ce qu'il ce passait elle ressortie des cuisine avec un poisson dans la gueule.

Soi fon venait tout juste de finir de sécher quand yoruichi arriva l'odeur lui fit tournée la tête vers sa maîtresse et elle pencha la tête sur le coté d'un air intrigué.

Yoruichi s'approcha de soi et déposa le poisson devant elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin manger. Soi renifla le poisson pendant deux secondes avant de se mettre à le dévorer à pleine dents. Yoruichi poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Ukitake avec un sourire d'excuse:

\- désolé pour le dérangement mais Soi est un peut plus vive depuis qu'elle est devenue un chat.

Il lui sourit doucement et lui répondit:

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle agit comme tout les jeune chat. Maintenant que tu à la situation bien en mains je vais vous laissez il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ma division.

Tout en s'éloignant Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de pensait que Yoruichi était vraiment au petit soin avec soi, un vrai prince charmant, si seulement ça pouvait enfin leurs faire réaliser les sentiments qu'elles éprouvée l'une pour l'autre!

Yoruichi lui lança un dernier sourire avant de se retourné vers soi qui avait finit son poisson et se léchait les babines.

Yoruichi sourie a nouveau et pris les quelques reste du poisson pour les jeter à la poubelle, quand elle revint dans le jardin et qu'elle ne vit pas soi elle poussa immédiatement un soupir pensant que celle-ci c'était à nouveau enfuit. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentis le corps chaud et doux de son élève se frottée contre le siens en ronronnant. Soi lécha avec douceur l'oreille gauche de yoruichi provoquant chez cette dernière un frisson qui parcouru son corps de la queue jusqu'au bout des moustaches. Yoruichi secoua la tête pour se libéré de ce sentiment et remarqua que soi c'était dirigé vers un bosquet et l'attendait. Lorsque Yoruichi arriva soi se coucha et commença a dormir. Yoruichi regarda son élève pendant quelques minutes puis se coucha contre elle et s'endormit très vite.

**DONC VOICI LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE DU CHAPITRE DEUX ET LE CHAPITRE TROIS VA SORTIR DANS QUELQUES JOURS LE 5 AVRIL! JE SAIS JE MET DU TEMPS MAIS ENTRE LES COURS ET MES AUTRES HISTOIRES JE NE PEUT PAS VRAIMENT FAIRE MIEUX J'ESSAYERAI NÉANMOINS DE POST2 UN CHAPITRE PAR MOIS. BISES ET A BIENTÔT N4OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

Ce fut la différence de température survenant avec la tomber de la nuit qui la réveilla, elle se tourna vers soi qui dormais toujours paisiblement et ce demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, la réveillé ou la porter jusqu'à aux quartiers de la quatrième. Ne pouvant se résoudre a la réveillé, elle se retransforma en humain et souleva soi avec précaution. Soi bougea pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver une position confortable dans les bras de Yoruichi et se mit a ronronner doucement. Yoruichi sourit devant l'image que projetait soi, celle de l'innocence incarnée et se mit a marcher en direction de la quatrième division. Elle remarqua que sur le chemin tout le monde la regardais et surtout regardais soi d'un air totalement ahurie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la quatrième division, soi leva la tête brusquement et commença à le debattre doucement sans sortir les griffes. Yoruichi voyant l'état d'agitation de son élève la déposa par terre et se retransforma en chat pour pouvoir l'empecher de s'enfuir à nouveau. Or dès qu'elle fut sous sa forme féline soi se colla à elle, et yoruichi put sentir qu'elle tremblais et l'odeur de la peur atteint très vite ses narines. Elle ne comprenait pas, soi avait passer toute la matinée avec Unohana donc elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de retourné à la quatrième division, soupirant et décidant que le meilleur moyen de savoir de quoi soi avait peur était d'entrée dans la division, elle se retourna et poussa soi du museau pour la forcé à avancé. Cette dernière lui lança un regard affolé, et pris d'une brusque envie, Yoruichi lui donna une coup de langue sur la tête. Ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle recula de quelques pas et détourna le regard ne voulant pas affronté celui de son élève. Un tintement informat Yoruichi que soi ce déplacer et c'est quand elle entendit un miaulement provenant de devant la porte de la quatrième division, que yoruichi releva la tête pour voir soi qui l'attendait comme si ce qui venait de ce passait était parfaitement normal. Soi était encore terrifier elle pouvait le sentir mais, elle consentait à la suivre tout en restant très proche d'elle. Yoruichi sourit interieurement devant la situation, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à la chambre où se trouvait les deux autres capitaines, Yoruichi entendit un rire de maniaque s'élevé, quand soi l'entendit elle se colla à Yoruichi et tout ses poils s'hérisserent la faisant doubler de volume. Yoruichi donna un coup de museau à soi pour lui dire de continué a avançé et elle entrèrent enfin dans la chambre.

Là elle virent Mayuri en grande conversation avec Unohana et lorsqu'ils entendirent Soi et Yoruichi entrer l'un comme l'autre se tournèrent vers elles. Mayuri eu alors un nouveau sourire avant de s'exclamer:

\- Voîla la dernière, c'est parfait,c'est parfait. Il ne manquait plus que je fasse quelques test sur elle pour pouvoir partir.

Yoruichi lança un regard ahuri à Unohana avant de remarquer que matsumoto et rukia était aussi dans la pièce avec les deux autres chats qui avait un air affolé. Soi quand à elle était toujours collé contre elle et tremblais de plus en plus. Yoruichi se tourna vers Mayuri et lui dit de la voix la plus calme possible:

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai déja demander à Kisuke d'effectuer lui-même des tests sur soi, vous pouvez néanmoins vous occuper de bykuya-bo et de toshiro.

Instantanément Mayuri perdu son sourir et se mit à gromeller que c'était à lui de s'en occuper après tout il était le capitaine de la douzième division, mais n'ajouta rien de plus quand il vit le regard glacial que lui lança Yoruichi. Il lança un regard à Unohanna qui semblait plutot amuser mais qui ne dit rien pour soutenir son collègue. Comprenant que tout le monde dans la chambre était contre lui, il sortit en claquant la porte. Dès sa sorti les trois chat se détendirent considérablement et les trois femmes présentes éclatèrent de rire. Yoruichi quand à elle s'abstient et se préocuppa plutot de calmer soi définitivement, non que le fait que les trois capitaines les plus craint de la soul society ai une peur panique de mayuri ne l'amuser pas mais elle sentais que si elle riait soi lui en voudrait et elle avait déja eu assez de mal à la mettre de son côter. Les trois femmes se calmèrent enfin et lançèrent un regard attendrit et amusé à Yoruichi, normalement elle aurait été la première à se moquer mais non elle consolé son élève. Quand soi fut de retour à son état normal, elle donna un coup de langue sur l'oreille de Yoruichi pour la remercier et s'approcha des deux autres chats qui se trouvait maintenant sur le lit. Yoruichi resta quelques secondes interdite cherchant à chasser la douce sensation qui naissait en elle à chaque fois que soi faisait se geste puis elle se transforma en humaine pour pouvoir parler correctement avec les trois autres femmes.

Celle-ci n'avait pas loupé la réaction de Yoruichi et se retenait de rire, mais lorsque yourichi se transforma en humaine, elle se calmèrent assez pour parler.

La discution tournais principalement sur Soi fon et surtout comment Yoruichi arrivait à la gérée. Yoruichi leurs raconta donc la journée, excluant la partie où elle avait "encourager" soi à entré dans la quatrième division. Quand elle eu terminée son histoire, rukia et rangiku était pliée de riretandis que Unohana arboré un sourire amusé, qu'elle utilisé beaucoup depuis que les capitaines étaient devenus des chats. Elle était cependant la seule des trois femmes ici présente ( yoruichi exclus) à avoir remarquer que soi s'était coucher sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et se faisait caliné doucement par yoruichi. Cette dernière avait un air légérement absent et soudain, un éclair de malice passa devant ces yeux.

Elle se mis à sourire avant de soulever soi et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, enfin si on peut dire vus que soi était entrain de se réveiller difficilement après avoir été soulever. Les trois autres femmes les regardèrent agir comme hypnotisé par la scène.

\- Je viens de me rappeler, il va en effet falloir faire des tests sur toi aussi, nee Soi.

Son sourir s'agrandit de plus en plus quand la chatte se raidit.

\- Demain, je t'emmène voir ce bon docteur Kisuke.

La réaction de soi ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit a essayer de frapper yoruichi qui la tenait à bout de bras sans toutefois sortir les griffes ou y mettre une quelconque force. Puis voyant que c'était inutile, elle émis un grognement contrarié avant de se contorsionnait faisant effectivement laché prise yoruichi. Elle tombat lourdement sur le sol avant de s'éloigné de yoruichi pour aller rejoindre ces deux compères. Elle tourna le dos à yoruichi avant de se coucher contre byakuya qui ne fit aucune objection, toshiro quand à lui décida de se coucher de l'autre côter de soi. Les trois chat s'endormirent très vite. Pendant ce temps l'expression de Yoruichi était passer de l'amusement devant la première réaction de soi, a l'anonce de sa visite avec kisuke, au disapointemment et à l'incopréhension quand elle s'éloigna d'elle. Et enfin à blessé et coupable quand soi lui avais tourner le dos.

Les trois autresobservé toujours la scène avec un silence quasiment religieux, rangiku se retenait visiblement de rire devant yoruichi, rukia semblais amusé mais aussi légérement blasé. Quand a Unohana son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais une pointe d'exasperation était soudainement apparus dans son réaitsu, celui-ci étant infime et donc personne dans la pièce ne s'en rendit compte.

* * *

**Ok Ok je sais que je suis un peut à la masse niveau updated, mais bon voici, le chapitre 3. Dans le prochain chapitre conversation désagréable et affrontement. Les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue.  
**


End file.
